criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Edgar Solomon
|job = Former SAS soldier Freelance mercenary |path = Torturer International Criminal Gangster |mo = Varied torture |victims = 1+ tortured |status = Deceased |actor = Charles Mesure |appearance = "Derek" }} Edgar Solomon was an international gangster and torturer who appeared in the Season Eleven episode "Derek". Background Nothing was revealed about Solomon's personal life, other than he had a brother named James, who was arrested and convicted in Australia for fraud, being imprisoned by the time of the episode. Solomon was an Australian Commando whose specialties were interrogation & torture. Solomon also served with the British Special Air Service for an unknown amount of time until he was kicked out. He then joined a group of six rogue operatives-for-hire that specialized in taking up high-profile, off-the-books jobs in which they would abduct victims and torture them to extract information. In 2016, Solomon and the rest of his group were hired by Chazz Montolo to target SSA Derek Morgan, who holds him responsible for the death of his son, Giuseppe. Derek On February 24, after four of his colleagues abduct Morgan and take him to an abandoned house in Virginia where they set up a base, Solomon personally tortures the agent. He first beats Morgan with a baton but is unsuccessful as Morgan put himself into a dissociative state to stave off most of the pain. He decides to switch tactics, and applies white phosphorus on Morgan's torso. He then has his colleagues light up a fireplace and places the tip of a knife into the flames. Once the blade is considerably heated, Solomon runs it across Morgan's exposed chest, as white phosphorus is flammable, but this also fails to wake Morgan up. As a result, he has Morgan unchained and stripped down. When he tries to continue the torture, Morgan emerges from his dissociation, overpowers one of Solomon's colleagues, and uses his gun to shoot everyone, killing all, but Solomon. As Morgan tends to his wounds and tries to gain control of the situation, Solomon taunts him and tells him that they are isolated. Later, while Morgan is distracted, Solomon calls up John Bradley, the group's cleanup crew; he tells him about the situation and instructs him to come and pick him up. Morgan walks in on the call and tries to take the phone from him, but Solomon holds him off long enough to remove the SIM card from the phone and swallow it whole. Just as Morgan reaches him and tries beating him to force the card out from his stomach, Solomon bleeds out from his gunshot wound and dies. Modus Operandi Solomon would torture his victims in a variety of ways, though his methods were never fully clarified in the episode. When he tortured Morgan, he first beat him with a baton, but when that wasn't successful, he then burned him by putting white phosphorus and running an overheated blade across his chest. Profile No official profile of Solomon was made by the BAU. Known Victims *Tortured numerous unnamed victims prior to Derek *February 24, 2016: Derek Morgan Notes *Though aspects of Solomon's personal background were never revealed in his episode debut, they could be seen on a spreadsheet the BAU made of the operatives and a network of hitmen that appeared throughout Season Eleven. This spreadsheet was seen in "The Sandman" and "A Beautiful Disaster", and the show's Twitter account also released a photo of the prop in one of its posts while promoting the latter episode. *According to Morgan's notes, Solomon was originally an Australian commando whose specialties were Interrogation and Torture. Appearances *Season Eleven **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Torturers Category:International Criminals Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Military Personnel Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Survivors